A Brother's Worry
by BroodyCheery323
Summary: Logan mentions running into Damon. Stefan can't get a hold of Damon on his cell phone. Stefan sets out to find him. WorriedxStefan AmmusedxDamon OOC!


**AN: **Just something that came to me while re-watching the latest Vampire Diaries episode. Maybe it's just wishful thinking on my part but I could hear the worry in Stefan's voice when he was on the phone with Damon and I thought about how cool it would be if he hadn't been able to get a hold of him. **The is slightly OOC**. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Stefan or Damon or anything to do with The Vampire Diaries. They belong to L.J Smith and who ever else has the rights to these two fabulous characters.

* * *

Stefan turned to Elena, communicating to her with his eyes that she needed to leave now. He saw the realization in her eyes as she turned to look at Logan. Elena nodded her head and grabbed her aunt's arm, pulling her away. Stefan watched her go before turning back to face Logan. He studied him carefully with his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"You know your brother asked me the same thing. In fact why don't we just skip pass all of that who turned me stuff and get the answer that I want. How can I turn into a day walker?" Logan confidently asked.

Stefan ignored Logan's question, his mind going over the words he had just said. _You know your brother asked me the same thing_. Logan must have already seen Damon but then...where was Damon? He hadn't been in contact with him since earlier today. Damon was supposed to call him... Stefan's glared at Logan.

"Where is he?" Stefan spoke low.

Logan blinked, confused. "Who?"

Stefan's eyes narrowed. "Damon. Where is Damon?"

Logan smirked. "Oh, him. I wouldn't worry about Damon right now. You know it would be very easy for me to expose you."

Stefan's eyes flashed dangerously. He cast his eyes around the room quickly. Too many people. He turned back to Logan, who smirked back at him, thinking he had won.

"You want to know how you can walk in the sun." Stefan began slowly. "You can't. Don't ever threaten me again."

Stefan locked eyes with Logan for a second before walking away. Stefan pushed the school doors open while simultaneously dialing Damon's cell phone. He should have heard from him by now.

_This is Damon..._

Stefan sighed in frustration and slipped his phone back into his jacket pocket. Damon didn't answer and he couldn't force the answer out of Logan with so many witnesses. He would have to use his senses to find Damon.

Xx

Stefan followed his brother's scent to a warehouse. He looked around before quickly pushing the door open and slipping inside. The door closed shut with a clang and Stefan winced slightly at the noise. Stefan breathed out a sigh of relief when nobody came running at the sound. The warehouse appeared to be empty.

Stefan started further inside, his nose, ears, and eyes strained for any sign of Damon. He stopped suddenly at the scent that assaulted his nose. Blood. Damon's blood. Stefan hurried into the main part of the building. He searched the room with his eyes but there was no sight of Damon. He breathed in deeply, catching the scent of Damon's blood again.

Stefan dropped to the ground where he found traces of blood. Definitely Damon's. But where the hell was he?

Xx

Stefan pushed the front door of the house open, using more strength than was necessary. He was worried. _Really_ worried. Stefan ran into the house and up the stairs. He stopped to check the first floor rooms, but there was no sign of Damon. Where the hell was he?

"Damon!" Stefan yelled as he searched frantically for his brother.

"Ow! Damnit...what?" Damon snapped.

Stefan immediately stopped his search at the sound of his brother's pain filled voice coming from upstairs. Stefan turned and in seconds appeared standing behind Damon. Damon turned away from the mirror and raised an eyebrow at Stefan's frantic state. Stefan's eyes fell to his brother's chest, covered in bullet wounds.

"What's your problem?" Damon asked, turning back to the mirror to continue removing the wooden bullets.

"Uh...nothing. What happened? Are you okay?" Stefan hurriedly asked.

"No, I'm not okay. I was ambushed, I was shot, and now I'm vengeful."

Stefan sighed, relieved. Damon was okay. A little injured and very annoyed, but okay. When he couldn't find him and when he had found the blood he had thought the worst. It didn't help that Damon hadn't answered his phone any of the times he called. Stefan narrowed his eyes at Damon.

"Why the hell didn't you answer your phone?" Stefan snapped.

Damon tugged his shirt on over his head and turned to face Stefan's pissed off face. Again, Damon raised an eyebrow. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. The screen was blank.

"Huh? Must have died."

Stefan scoffed. "That's great, Damon. I run into Logan who tells me he ran into you. You don't answer your phone, I can't find you, and then I find your damn blood in some warehouse. So for all I know you're dead or dying and all because you didn't charge your phone?" Stefan asked incredulously.

Damon eyed Stefan curiously as he lost it. Damon listened as Stefan ranted about how he should charge his phone and when he says he'll call he should call. His brother barely paused before jumping into Damon's stubbornness and how he should've waited for Stefan before going off alone and nearly getting himself killed. Damon smirked.

"I mean seriously Damon..." Stefan trailed off and glared at Damon's smirking face.

"You were worried about me." Damon stated flippantly as he walked over to the dresser.

"What? I was not worried about you!" Stefan snapped.

"Uhuh...sure." Damon said as he bent down to plug something in.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked, annoyed.

Damon waved his cell phone at Stefan before plugging the cord into it. "I'm charging my cell phone. I figure it's better than having to listen to you go off about it again."

Stefan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you alright?" He grudgingly asked. He knew Damon wouldn't volunteer the information...

"I'm fine, Stefan." Damon smirked at Stefan. "Don't _worry_."

"Wasn't worried." Stefan mumbled under his breath. Damon chuckled and put his jacket on.

"So you know Logan's the vampire than."

Stefan nodded. "Yah and we better get back to the school before he does something else."

"Okay. Oh and by the way. I'm insulted that you would think Logan, a newborn vampire, would be able to win against me."

Stefan looked pointedly at the wooden bullets before turning and raising an eyebrow at Damon. Damon glared.

"Let's go." Damon said and started to leave the room.

"Damon." Stefan waited for Damon to turn and look at him. "Bring your phone."

Damon chuckled and grabbed his phone off the charger.

"You were worried." Damon said as he followed Stefan outside. Stefan glared at him. "Shut up."

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


End file.
